


Woven for you

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Ending, Cute Harry Potter, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: What do you think Harry should get for someone who is his world?Well even Harry didn't know till he didDm is open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	Woven for you

Harry didn't think he could find a present for Draco. Not because he didn't know what to give but didn't know will it be able to actually express his feelings. He had went to everyone in search for the idea of a perfect gift but sadly he didn't get any. But when he came across the sweater Molly has sent for him for Christmas he got the idea. 

During the summer before Eighth year Harry had needed to do something to keep himself occupied and to work out some stress. He had thought of working out but then it wasn't enough for him. So when Molly had suggested that she would teach him how to stich, he didn't even hesitate. And after many session he could make a somehow acceptable hat but he had also learnt how to stich beautiful patterns. 

And know he could finally use his unique skill. He bought a soft quilt from one of those fancy shops in Diagon Alley. He then went to Hermione to learn a charm that could help in changing it's colour. And after a few experiments on other blankets he had perfected it. 

And now he had began to stich. He would spent so much time on his secret project that sometimes it would make his dragon mad. But he would be forgiven after a few songs and some chocolate. And when Harry was finally done with it he hoped Draco would understand his feelings. And he couldn't wait till next week for Valentine's day. 

~ Valentine's Day ~

Harry had planned everything for that day. Draco had already given him a surprise the evening before which was eventful to say the least. But know was Harry's turn. 

For the morning they had gone for a fly and then had a small picnic filled with foods and desserts they both loved. Harry had baked some small blueberry pies for Draco which he had thanked Harry with a soft kiss that expressed so much more. And when a bit of pie was on Draco's lip you could say Harry helped himself to it. 

Then for the after noon they had gone to the Shrieking Shack through the Weeping Willow tree. But it wasn't like the old Shrieking shack. Harry had decorated it with their house colors making it look cosy and had lit up some scented candles which Draco loved. And on a small table was an exquisite meal prepared by the house elves. They both enjoyed the food and then had gone to snuggle in the couch beside the fireplace. They both talked for hours enjoying each other's company. 

And for the night Harry was going all out. He had found an old tower which was used for astronomy earlier. He had cleaned it up so well that no one would know that it wasn't used for a 100 years. And he had placed a soft blanket on the ground covered with roses and small candles floating around. 

When Draco saw he pulled Harry in for a passionate kiss whispering that he couldn't thank Harry enough. They both looked at the stars lying on the floor, Harry sometimes getting up to get a chocolate coved beery for Draco while Draco excitedly pointed out all the constellations he knew. When Harry saw Draco shiver a bit he finally thought it was time for his gift. 

Harry got up much to Draco's dismay and went and got the gift from it's hiding place. He slowly unfolded it as Draco stared at him and then laid it on top of Draco. He didn't sit though but waited for Draco's reaction. He watched as Draco got up and stared at the soft blue quilt. 

It had all kind of silver designs on it. A magnificent Dragon which if you touched would curl up and spit a small blue fire and it had a lightning bolt on it's back, a snake with gleaming eyes which was apparently being chased by a lion , an almost edible apple, a few charms and potions books, a box of chocolate, a set of quills, the tree where they use to take short naps, the common room armchair that was specifically for them and so much more. Tears started forming in Draco's silver eyes. Harry quickly went and wiped them. 

And as soon as he did the quills color changed. It was now red and green which would be a Christmas theme if it wasn't the exact shad of their house colour. This made Draco gasp. 

"Well it turns Slytherin green during the morning and that dark sky bue in the night. But if I'm together with you under it then it'll be our house color's."  
"Harry.. I"  
"Draco if you notice there is still a lot of place left to be filled. And I wanted it to be there so I could stich our future moments together. I know this might be too fast but I don't want to part ways after Hogwarts. We could search for an apartment you like or we could just stay in the Grimmauld Place but will you please move in with me? "  
"Oh Harry you don't know how much I love this, I loved spending the whole day with you and I can't thank you enough for such a precious and lovely gift. And since I don't want to imagine being seperated after we finally found each other I'll of course move in with you. I love you, lion! "

"I love you too my love! "

And then their soft lips meet each other for a passionate kiss which certainly wasn't the last of the night<3


End file.
